Pain
by favour
Summary: S03E16 - Dean ist tot und Sam bleibt allein zurück.


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler:** Post Season 3

**Raiting:** R 16

**Kategorie:** Gen

**Summary: **Dean ist tot und Sam ist allein.

* * *

~~~~~ Pain ~~~~~

* * *

Dean lag vor ihm auf einem Bett. Sam wünschte sich, dass sein Bruder nur schlief, aber die Augen waren für immer geschlossen. Sein Körper war kalt und jeder Funken Leben war aus ihm gewichen.

Trotzdem konnte Sam nicht Abschied nehmen. Konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass es vorbei war. Sein Leben für das seines Bruders. So war der Deal gewesen und er, Sam, hatte nichts unternommen.

"_We're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay." _

Nichts hatte er tun können. Tatenlos hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie Dean von den Höllenhunden zerrissen wurde. Er hatte ein Jahr Zeit gehabt und was hatte er daraus gemacht? Nichts. All seine verzweifelten Versuche. Er hatte seinen Kopf in Büchern vergraben und die Nächte im Internet verbracht. Immer auf der Suche. Aber alles umsonst.

Dean war gestorben. Sein Bruder hatte immer alles auf sich genommen um ihn zu retten. Um ihn vor den Dämonen, die sie bekämpften, zu beschützen. Aber nicht nur vor den physischen Verletzungen hatte Dean ihn bewahrt, vor allem hatte er seine Seele beschützt. Hatte ihn getröstet, wenn er verzweifelt war und hatte die Last von seinen Schultern genommen. Dabei war Deans Kreuz selbst nicht breit genug um all den Schmerz auszuhalten. Nicht in den letzten drei Jahren und noch weniger vor 25 Jahren.

Und wie bedankte er sich? Er hatte es nicht mal geschafft ihm die Zeit zu erleichtern. Leere Versprechungen, dass war alles was er hatte geben können. Hoffnung, die er letztendlich nicht erfüllen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid.", wisperte Sam. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sein Hals ausgetrocknet von den geweinten Tränen.

„Ich hätte... Ich hatte versprochen..."

Er kam nicht weiter. Jedesmal wenn er versuchte zu erklären was schief gelaufen war, versuchte sich selbst klar zu werden wann das Vorhaben gescheitert ist, stockte er.

Obwohl Deans lebloser Körper vor ihm lag, konnte er es immer noch nicht begreifen. Traute seinen Augen nicht. Nicht seinem Verstand. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass der Schmerz, der sich tief in sein Herz gebohrt hatte, real war. So real wie die Tränen, die er vergossen hatte und die nur versiegt waren, weil er nicht mehr weinen konnte.

"_You can save your brother. And I can show you how." _

Er redete sich ein alles versucht zu haben. Kein Strohhalm, an den er sich nicht verzweifelt geklammert hatte. Aber eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf lachte ihn aus. Er hatte eine Möglichkeit ausgeschlagen. Ruby. Nachdem er der Dämonin am Anfang blind vertraut hatte, war er von Deans Enthüllung so niedergeschlagen, dass er ihr nicht mehr glauben konnte. Aber hatte er damit die Chance verspielt?

Die Chance, die Dean hätte retten können? Es war ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen, aber er verfluchte sich jede Sekunde, dass er es nicht wenigstens probiert hatte. Er schaffte es einfach nicht den Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dass er damit Deans Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte. Unterzeichnet mit seinem eigenen Blut.

Sam schluckte und sah vom Boden wieder auf zu Dean. Zwang sich in das Gesicht seines Bruders zu sehen.

Die Fenster waren mit schweren Vorhängen verhangen und im Halbdunkeln war es, als wäre er unverletzt. Als wären die dunklen Flecken auf der zerrissenen Kleidung nicht die entronnene Lebensenergie sondern nur Schatten.

Obwohl er sich gerade erst wieder hochgekämpft hatte, versagten Sams Beine erneut und er glitt, kraftlos gegen die Wand gelehnt, in die Hocke. Er stützte den Kopf schwer in die Hände und versuchte mit Erinnerungen Dean zurückzuholen.

Er sah Dean, wie er ihn den einen Morgen mit einem lauten „Rise and Shine" geweckt hatte. Deans genervter Blick, wenn Sam ihn aus einer Bar wegschleifen wollte, zurück ins Motel. Das Trommeln von Deans Fingern auf dem Lenkrad zu einem Rockklassiker. Einem Rockklassiker, der viel zu laut aus den Boxen des Impalas röhrte.

Und Dean, als er am Heiligabend die Tür zum Motelzimmer öffnete und den Weihnachtsbaum sah. Der pure Ausdruck der Freude in Deans Augen als er Sam den Becher Eierpunsch abnahm und probierte.

Jedes Bild, was er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, schmerzte. Fuhr wie ein gleißender Blitz durch sein Innerstes und reizte dabei die Nerven. Aber Sam zwang sich dazu weiter zu machen. Die Leere in sich mit genau diesen Momenten zu füllen.

Alles, hauptsache es verdrängte die Höllenhunde aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sie nicht hören können, aber Deans Blick hatte gereicht. Der Blick genauso wie die Schreie seines Bruders. Das Blut, welches aus den getroffenen Adern spritze, und die durch die Fänge aufgerissene Brust hatten sich ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Und die Schuld. Er hatte nicht auf seine Kraft vertraut und nicht versucht sie zu Deans Schutz einzusetzen. Es war pure Ironie, dass er Lilith gleißendem Licht wiederstehen konnte. Als wollten ihn die Dämonen auslachen. Ihm zeigen, dass er es hätte verhindern können, aber einfach nicht den Mut dazu hatte.

Und jetzt?

"_Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels… Sammy, remember what Dad taught you. And remember what I taught you," _

Dean hatte ihn gebeten zu kämpfen. Den Familienauftrag weiterzuführen. Aber für wen? Wozu sollte er weiter jagen? Sein Hass auf Lilith war ungebändigt, aber selbst wenn er sie und ihre Heerschar auslöschen könnte, es würde die Leere in seinem Inneren nicht füllen. Es würde ihm nicht die Menschen zurückbringen, die er liebte und die er verloren hatte.

Mit welcher Kraft sollte er weiter durch die Staaten fahren. Er schaffte es kaum, seinen abgezehrten Körper die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss herunter zuschleppen. Und der Impala? Er schaffte es nicht sich dem Auto auf einhundert Meter zu nähern. Seine Atmung setzte aus und er würgte, sobald er auch nur an Deans Baby dachte.

Bobby hatte sich dem schwarzen Stolz seines Bruders angenommen, während Sam den Pick Up fuhr. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, aber es war ihm egal. Nichts würde so werden wie früher und nichts was er tat, konnte etwas an der Situation ändern.

Dean war tot. Und Sam war mit ihm gestorben.

"_No," he says. "No." But Dean is dead. _


End file.
